Sorry, For Wait Me
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Apakah waktu setahun cukup membuatmu melupakan mereka? Atau kau masih mencintainya?/Sekuel from Sorry, Cause Hurt You.. YeWook/gender-switch/ ne.. Mind to RnR?


**Sorry, For Wait Me**

**By :: Kim Taena**

**.**

**Pairing :: YeWook**

**Warning :: Gaje! Gender-switch.. no Yaoi! Sekuel dari Sorry, Cause Hurt You yang YewooKyumin kemarin.**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :: Romance/Hurt**

**Summary :: Apa selama setahun disini kau bisa melupakannya? Ataukah kau masih mencintainya?**

**Disclaimer :: All chara disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita fiksi ini barulah punya Thena.. Suka nggak suka yah terima ajja..**

**~PENEGASAN~**

**Kim Jongwoon aka Kim Yesung IS MINE!**

**.**

**Ff sekuel requestan para readers yang terhormat. Hope you like this, all..**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

~Yesung pov~

" Annyeong.." Aku melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen kami. Kami? Ne, kami.. Aku dan Wookie. Sejak menginjakkan kaki kami di Cheonan, kami hidup di apartemen yang sama. Tapi tenang aja, sejengkalpun aku belum pernah menyentuh yeojya manis nan mungil itu. Dia bukan siapa- siapaku meski aku sangat mencintainya.

Kudengar suara derap langkah kaki menuju kearahku. " Ya, oppa.. Selamat datang.." Ia menyambutku dengan sebuah sendok sayur di tangan kiri dan memakai celemek biru. Membuatnya benar- benar terlihat manis.

Aku tersenyum dan melangkah masuk. " Kau sudah pulang?"

" Hari ini kuliah kosong ternyata. Jadi kuputukan langsung pulang. Bagaimana kerjaan di kantormu, oppa?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Lelah sekali..

Ah, jangan bingung.. Aku sudah lulus tiga bulan yang lalu dari universitas dan sekarang sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan milik keluarga temanku. Cepat? Ah, tentu tidak.. Karena kami sudah setahun tinggal di Cheonan. Berdua. Seenggaknya, kami berdua di tempat ini.

" Cukup sulit. Banyak produk baru dan itu melelahkan." Jawabku. Aku mengendus sesuatu. Bau gosong.

" Ya! Telur dadarku!" Wookie yang juga mencium bau gosong itu langsung berlari kearah dapur. " Oppa! Lebih baik kau mandi dulu aja. Sebentar lagi masakannya juga matang, kok.. Jadi kau nggak usah menunggu lama."

" Ne, Wookie.." Ucapku sambil berjalan menuju kamarku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kehidupan kami berdua memang agak unik, seperti sepasang kekasih atau mungkin suami istri. Sayangnya rasa cintaku yang belum tersampaikan ini menghancurkan khayalanku. Setahun aku belum bisa mengetahui apakah Wookie mencintaiku. Apakah dia paham perasaanku..

Ataukah…

Dia masih memikirkan Kyuhyun?

Pengkhianatannya dengan Sungmin?

Kuharap dia sudah melupakannya. Aku ingin dia hanya menatapku seorang. Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Kim Ryeowook..

~Yesung pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wookie berjalan santai masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran. " Annyeong hasseyo, Ahjumma~" Sapanya pada seorang wanita paruh baya bertubuh gemuk dan agak pendek di hadapannya.

Ahjumma itu menatap Wookie senang dan merangkulnya. " Ryeowoook-ah.. Akhirnya kau datang. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

" Sehat ahjumma." Matanya menatap ke seluruh wilayah restoran yang ramai itu. " Mana Jongjin?"

" Dia kan harus kuliah. Duduklah.." Ahjumma yang sebenarnya umma Yesung itu menyuruh Wookie duduk di kursi kosong bersamanya. Jangan bingung kenapa yeojya itu dekat dengan Wookie. Dia tahu kalau Wookie dan Yesung tinggal bersama, dan Wookie juga sering ke rumah Yesung. Meski dia tahu anaknya nggak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan yeojya mungil itu, ia tahu kalau Yesung mencintainya.

Wookie menatap ahjumma itu lembut. " Ada apa ahjumma memanggilku?"

" Aniyo. Ahjumma hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu."

Wookie tertawa pelan. " Ahjumma.. Aku kira ada masalah." Ia geleng- geleng. " Ayolah.. Pasti ahjumma mau nanya tentang Yesung oppa, kan?" Selidik yeojya itu dengan mata indahnya.

Merasa tujuannya ketahuan si ahjumma nyengir dan membuat wajahnya jadi mirip sama Yesung. Hhehe..

" Ternyata kau tahu, Wookie-yah.. Ne, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesung? Apa kalian benar nggak punya hubungan apapun?" Dia bertanya balik.

Pertanyaannya membuat wajah Wookie memerah. Dia paham arti dari pertanyaan ahjumma di hadapannya. " Hmm.. Hubungannya masih sebatas dongsaeng dan oppa-nya, kok.. Apa ada masalah ahjumma?" Kilahnya untuk menyembunyikan degup jantungnya yang mulai kacau sekarang.

Namun tentu aja ahjumma dihadapannya nggak akan puas dengan jawaban itu. Si ahjumma itu sangat ingin anaknya memiliki pacar dan dia ingin Wookie-lah orang itu. Dia udah bisa merasakan ikatan takdir antara anaknya dengan yeojya itu.. Sepertinya hanya tinggal bersabar.. (bersabar sampai fict ini ending. :D)

" Arraseo.." Jawab ahjumma itu lembut sambil mengusap punggung tangan Wookie.

Wookie balas menatapnya agak ragu namun lembut.

" Tapi Ryeowook-ah.. Aku berharap kau bisa menjadi salah satu anggota keluargaku."

Wookie nggak menjawab ahjumma itu. Matanya hanya terus menatap sang ahjumma lembut sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia nggak tahu harus menjawab apa. Menolak atau mengiyakan. Padahal sampai saat ini Yesung aja belum pernah menunjukkan kalau dia mencintai Wookie.. Kenapa ummanya benar- benar serius ingin memasukkan Wookie ke keluarganya?

" Umma!"

Perhatian kedua yeojya itu teralih ke seorang namja yang berlari menghampiri mereka dengan penuh keringat.

" Oppa? Kok disini?"

Yesung nggak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Wookie. Dia kembali menatap ummanya. " Umma apa- apaan sih? Aigoo.. Bikin aku malu aja." Runtuk anak pertamanya kesal sambil duduk disamping Wookie yang sekarang sudah cengengsan. " Umma nggak ngomong yang aneh- aneh kan?"

Wookie menggeleng. " Anio, oppa.."

Ummanya Yesung malah tertawa melihat putranya itu panik. Da berdiri. " Ya sudah deh.. Tukang rusuhnya udah dateng. Tadi ahjumma yang memintanya datang karena hari ini Yesung kerja setengah hari. Ahjumma tinggal dulu, yaa.. Sampai jumpa, Wookie-yah.."

" Ne, ahjumma.. Annyeong hassimnikka." Jawab Wookie ramah. " Lalu kita ngapain oppa?" Wookie kembali bertanya pada Yesung.

Namja itu diam sejenak. Dan tiba- tiba langsung menarik tangan Wookie keluar dari restoran ummanya. " Kita jalan- jalan aja sebentar. Kalau perlu sekali- kali kita makan diluar." Namja itu melirik jam tangannya sekali.

Wookie masih diam saat namja itu masih menggandeng tangannya. Matanya tertuju pada tangan kekar Yesung. Jantungnya berdegup keras dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Yesung memang sering menggandeng tangannya, tapi hanya sejenak saat menyeretnya kesuatu tempat. Tapi kali ini..

Si babbo itu agak bingung kenapa Wookie menatap kebawah. Akhirnya ia menunduk dan mendapati tangan mungil itu masih di genggamnya. " Aiish.. Mianhae Wookie! Aku nggak bermaksud macam- macam!" Ia buru- buru melepas tangan Wookie dengan wajah memerah. Waktu mereka pindah ke Cheonan, Yesung udah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh Wookie untuk hal yang aneh- aneh.

Yeojya itu tertawa pelan. " Oppa.. Gwaenchana.." Kali ini Wookie yang mengulurkan lengannya untuk menggandeng tangan Yesung.

Yesung membeku mendapati yeojya yang dicintainya itu tengah menggandengnya.

" Sekali- kali kan nggak masalah kayak begini." Senyum Wookie. " Ayo kita jalan- jalan." Ajaknya lembut.

Melihat kelakuan Wookie, Yesung hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. " Ne, kajja." Balasnya.

.

" Oppa.. Apa ada bintang jatuh malam ini?" Tanya Wookie sambil menengadah menatap langit yang sudah gelap. Langit mendung malam ini, bintang sama sekali nggak terlihat. Dan kedua orang itu memilih duduk di kursi taman.

Yesung terkekeh pelan. " Ya, Wookie.. Mana mungkin. Kau lihat sendiri langit gelap begitu." Namja itu langsung berdiri dan menunduk menatap Wookie yang tersenyum kepadanya. " Ayo pulang, aku nggak mau kau kehujanan."

" Ne, oppa."

Wookie langsung berdiri dan tangan mungilnya kembali menggandeng tangan Yesung. Ne, seharian ini kedua orang itu berjalan sambil berandengan tangan. Meski belum ada pengakuan dan kata cinta diantara keduanya. Tapi sejujurnya Wookie menyukai genggaman hangat Yesung.

" Hmm.. Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Ucap Yesung memecah keheningan diantara keduanya yang berjalan dalam diam.

Wookie bergumam pelan tanda kalau dia mengizinkan Yesung untuk bertanya.

" Apa kau masih memikirkan Kyu dan Sungmin?"

Kali ini langkah Wookie berhenti dan tangannya melepaskan tangan Yesung. Yesung yang berjalan lebih depan berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang untuk menatap yeojya yang kini memandanginya dengan tatapan mata datar. Setahun sudah Yesung nggak pernah menyebutkan nama Kyu atau Sungmin di depan Wookie. Tapi sekarang waktunya ia bertanya. Sudah saatnya bagi Wookie untuk mendapatkan cinta yang lain.

" Kenapa oppa bertanya begitu?"

" Hmm.. Hanya ingin memastikan." Jawab Yesung sekenanya.

Wookie menunduk. Ternyata pertanyaan seputar Kyu dan Sungmin masih membuatnya sangat sensitive. Ia sendiri masih belum memahami bagaimana hatinya. Tapi yang pasti sekarang, air matanya kembali turun..

" Wookie.. Mianhae.." Yesung melangkah mendekati Wookie dan meraih bahunya yang gemetar. " Mianhae.. Aku.. Aku nggak bermaksud membuatmu sedih lagi.. Aiish.. Jeongmal pabboya, Kim Yesung.." Runtuknya sendiri dengan wajah panik. Tapi sejujurnya hatinya juga sakit sekarang. Dia tahu Wookie masih mencintai Kyu.

Wookie menggeleng pelan sambil menghapus air matanya. Dia masih membisu dan itu tentu membuat Yesung makin bingung.

" Wookie.."

Greb! Dengan cepat Wookie memeluk tubuh Yesung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja tampan dihadapannya.

" Oppa.. Jangan minta maaf. Ini bukan salahmu.." Isaknya tertahan.

Yesung balas memeluk yeojya itu lembut dan penuh hati- hati. Ia nggak mau melukai Wookie. Yeojya itu terlalu berharga untuknya. " Sudahlah.. Aku nggak akan meminta maaf, tapi kau juga jangan menangis." Balasnya sambil mencium puncak kepala Wookie. Menghirup aroma yeojya itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Wookie sendiri nggak menolak dan hanya diam. Sentuhan Yesung membuatnya tenang.

Yesung dan Wookie saling melepaskan satu sama lain dan saling bertatapan.

_Tahukah Wookie? Kau itu satu- satunya yeojya yang bisa kutatap sampai sebegini dalamnya. Bisakah kau hanya menatapku dan melupakan bayangan Kyuhyun?_

Ne, perasaan Yesung terlalu sakit tiap ia sadar kalau cinta Wookie pada Kyuhyun masih ada. Seenggaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Yesung.

_Apa aku boleh menyentuhnya lebih dari ini?_

Perlahan Yesung menundukkan wajahnya mendekati wajah malaikat mungil dihadapannya itu. Seakan memahami apa yang akan Yesung lakukanpun, tanpa ragu Wookie memejamkan matanya. Ne, dia membutuhkan kehangatan saat ini untuk mencairkan hatinya yang agak membeku.

Yesung menempelkan bibirnya pada Wookie. Lama.. Lama.. Bahkan ia memilih untuk memegangi wajah putih itu. Hanya ciuman yang saling menempelkan bibir aja. Nggak lebih. Yesung nggak berani menyentuh Wookie lebih jauh dari ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, Yesung melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum menatap Wookie yang sudah menatapnya lagi. Ajaibnya, yeojya itu sudah nggak menangis.

" Ayo pulang.."

" Ne, oppa." Wookie menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman tulus yang ia berikan untuk namja dihadapannya.

0o0o0o0o0

~Wooki pov~

Aku tahu ini konyol. Ne, Yesung oppa menciumku dua hari yang lalu. Entah dia menciumku atas dasar apa. Apa benar karena dia mencintaiku? Atau karena dia hanya ingin menenangkan hatiku yang kacau karena pertanyaannya?

Tapi aku sendiri aneh.. Aku nggak menolak ciumannya.

Kenapa?

Apa aku juga mulai mencintainya? Mungkin benar. Dia satu- satunya namja yang memahamiku dan nggak pernah menyakitiku. Atau.. aku hanya butuh kehangatan saat itu dan dia menawarkannya makanya aku nggak menolak? Ah, entahlah.. Aku nggak tahu yang mana yang benar. Tapi sejak malam itu.. Aku dan Yesung oppa jadi sering berciuman. Ah, catat! Hanya menempelkan bibir aja! *itu sih sama aja namanya~*

" Annyeong~"

Kudengar suaranya bersamaan dengan suara pintu apartemen kami terbuka. Buru- buru aku berlari menuju pintu depan untuk menyambutnya. Benar- benar kegiatan aneh mengingat kami nggak memiliki hubungan yang jelas.

" Selamat datang oppa.." Ucapku selembut mungkin.

Kulihat ia tersenyum sangat manis. Ya, Wookie! Kemana saja kau selama ini bahkan baru sadar kalau namja di hadapanmu ini seratus kali lebih manis dari Kyu? Dan senyumannya itu.. Aku tahu itu tulus dari hatinya.

Aku suka matanya saat menatapku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat pantulan diriku di matanya yang jernih dan kecoklatan itu. Seakan- akan ia sudah menangkapku dalam bola matanya atau dia nggak bisa melihat yeojya lain selain aku. Aiish.. kau terlalu pede nih, Wookie.. Hhehe..

" Kenapa melamun?" Tanyanya membuyarkan pikiranku yang sejak tadi udah melayang entah kemana.

Aku kembali tersenyum dan melangkah lebih mendekatinya. Dan dengan cepat aku berjinjit untuk mencium bibir manisnya sekilas. " Aniyo, oppa.. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Wajahnya kembali memerah namun ia nggak kelihatan gugup.

" Kau sedang masak, Wookie?" Tanyanya sambil melangkah masuk melewatiku.

What? Masak! Aiish.. Aku lupa!

Eh? Bau apa ini?

" Ya! Masakanku gosong lagi!" Dengan cepat aku langsung berlari ke dapur dan kudengar Yesung oppa tertawa keras. Ya, oppa! Beraninya kau menertawaiku. Jangan sampai aku memutuskan untuk nggak memasak lagi baru tahu rasa kau.

~Wookie pov end~

.

~Yesung pov~

Lagi.. Dia menciumku? Aiish, Wookie.. Jangan membuatku makin bingung dong.. Sebenarnya bagaimana dengan perasaanmu. Apa kau mulai mencintaiku? Atau kau hanya ingin aku menghangatkan kembali hatimu? Tapi yang manapun sudahlah.. Aku akan terima sekalipun yeojya itu masih mencintai orang lain.

Kau bodoh Kim Yesung.. Ne, sangat bodoh..

Kalau namja lain pasti sudah nggak sabar dengan yeojya seperti Wookie. Lalu kenapa kau masih bersabar dengannya? Karena aku terlalu mencintainya karena itu aku bersabar. Aku yakin cepat atau lambat dia akan mencintaiku. Ah, atau jangan- jangan sekarang juga dia sudah mulai mencintaiku?

Itu bagus!

" Oppa! Makan malam!" Suara tenornya yang indah masuk ke dalam telingaku. Aku langsung berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan melangkah menuju dapur. Keseharian kami memang kelihatan kayak sepasang kekasih, yaa?

Dan belum lagi umma.. Hyaahh.. Dia benar- benar ingin Wookie menjadi salah satu di keluarga kami. Umma terlalu menyukai Wookie sebagai sosok menantu idealnya. Padahal aku aja belum bisa mendapatkannya.

" Hmm.. Ddokbokki?" Tanyaku saat melihat sepanci makanan berwarna oranye diangkat Wookie menuju meja makan. Benar, dia masak Ddokbokki malam ini. Aku duduk dihadapannya dan dia menyendokkan nasi ke mangkukku.

" Nih. Makan yang banyak. Oppa suka kan?" Kini ia menyendok nasi untuknya.

Aku buru- buru mengangguk. " Aku suka semua masakan Wookie. Enak. Kenapa kau nggak kerja di restoran umma aja?" Candaku sambil mengambil ddokbokki dengan sumpitku perlahan dan memakannya. " Uwoo.. Enak, Wookie.."

" Hhehe.. Gomawo.. Aku senang kalau masakanku enak."

" Pantas umma menyukaimu."

Kini dia menatapku dengan bola matanya yang polos. " Eh, memang kenapa alasannya?"

Kusungingkan senyumku sedikit menggodanya. " Karena kau memang calon menantu yang diinginkannya."

Rona merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya dan dia tersenyum malu. " Ya, oppa.. Kau berlebihan." Balasnya sambil memakan ddokbokkinya perlahan.

Wookie.. Apa dengan ini kau bisa membaca isi hatiku?

~Yesung pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Wookie pov~

Hujan…

Aiish.. Kenapa hujan tiba- tiba sih? Aku nggak bawa payung dan sekarang sudah berada di halte bus. Kalau aku nunggu hujan sampai reda, aku takut nanti nggak sempat memasakkan makan malam untu Yesung oppa. Tapi kalau aku nekat pulang hujan- hujanan dia pasti ngamuk- ngamuk nggak jelas.

Dia terlalu mempehatikanku..

Tapi sayangnya sampai saat ini ia masih belum menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Wae? Ah, kenapa juga aku memikirkannya. Mungkin dia memang nggak mencintaiku..

Eh? Nggak mencintaiku?

Kenapa aku jadi kecewa begini?

" Ah, modal nekat!" Seruku tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh orang- orang di sekitarku. Memangnya aku pikirin. Yang penting sekarang pulang dan masak untuk makan malam Yesung oppa.

Aku berlari menerobos derasnya hujan sambil memeluk tasku. Seenggaknya jangan sampai isi dalam tasku itu basah semua. Bisa kena masalah di kampus nantinya kalau itu terjadi. Dan untungnya jarak dari halte dan apartemen kami nggak sejauh yang kalian kira. Hanya butuh berlari sekitar sepuluh menit aja.

Brakh! Aku langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen.

" Hosh.. Hosh.. Capek.."

Bajuku benar- benar basah kuyup semua. Lepek abis.. Gimana nih? Kalau aku langsung masuk ke dalam.. Bisa becek banget.

Hmm.. Dirumah kan hanya aku sendiri.. Jadi.. Kalau aku buka bajuku disini.. Nggak ada yang lihat kan?

Aku melirik ke pintu apartemen. Yesung oppa kan pulangnya masih lama.

Oke..

Modal nekat part dua.

Perlahan aku membuta kaus lengan panjang dan sweater yang kukenakkan da menurunkan celana jeansku hingga aku hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam. Huhh.. Nggak terlalu buruk juga kok.. Selama nggak ada orang yang lihat.

Buru- buru aku naik ke lantai dan memmeluk bajuku yang basah juga tasku.

" Annyeong ha_"

Hah!

Aku membatu saat kulihat pintu apartemen langsung terbuka dan tertutup dengan cepat Seorang namja melotot berdiri menatapku sambil menganga nggak percaya. " Woo-wookie? A-apa yang kau.."

Yesung oppa!

" Kyaaa! Oppa genit!" Seruku histeris sambil melemparkan pakaianku yang basah dan langsung berlari ke arah kamarku. Aku malu! Aku malu! Aku sangat malu! Dia melihatku setengah telanjang. Ya, Tuhan.. Itu konyol!

Wajahku panas. Jantungku berdegup keras. Yang kubawa hanya tas sedangkan bajuku..

Hyaaa! Aku benar- benar malu banget.. Aku harus gimana kalau keluar nanti?

Huwee.. Aku sudah nggak bisa menikah kalau begini caranya..

~_Bujokhaetdeon naui moseub modu jiugo sipeo_~

Ponselku berdering. Dengan cepat aku merogoh masuk ke dalam tasku untuk mengambil sang ponsel tercinta. Kulihat siapa yang meneleponku dan detik itu juga aku langsung membeku.

Nama Lee Sungmin terpampang dengan sangat jelas dilayarnya.

Ini.. Pertama kalinya Minnie meneleponku setelah aku pergi dari Seoul. Ada apa? Perasaanku nggak enak..

Perlahan kutekan tombol answer dan mendekatkan ponselku ke telingaku. " Ye-yeobseyo, Minnie.." Mulaiku takut.

~Wookie pov end~

.

~Yesung pov~

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan.. Hmm.. Masih dengan shock.

Kupandangi pakaian Wookie yang basah di atas meja. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan. Membuka bajunya yang basah di depan pintu begitu? Untung aku yang pulang, coba gimana kalau ada orang jahat yang masuk ke rumah dan melihatnya begitu.

Aiish.. Aku nggak bisa membayangkan yeojya itu akan di ropes secara paksa.

Merinding jadinya..

Ya, Yesung.. Kau juga dalam keadaan basah sih meski nggak separah Wookie. Tapi aku nggak mau membuka bajuku dulu. Aku takut Wookie malah berpikir negative kalau melihatku ganti baju.

Tapi…

Sumpah..

Lekukan tubuh yeojya itu nggak bisa kuhilangkan dari ingatanku. Terlalu jelas. Seumur hidup aku nggak pernah membayangkan akan melihat tubuhnya disaat dia belum jadi hari ini..

Hyaaa! Konyol!

Eh, ngomong- ngomong dia kok lama sekali? Apa dia malu buat keluar kamar.

Yah, lagi- lagi kau harus tanggung jawab Kim Yesung.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Wookie yang berada di samping kamarku. Tadinya mau kuketuk pintu kamarnya, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku saat mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam kamar itu.

Omona~ Dia sampai menangis! Kau melakukan kesalahan besar Kim Yesung!

" Wookie.." Aku langsung membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan lagi- lagi aku harus menelan ludah menahan diriku dengan apa yang kulihat.

Dia masih mengenakkan pakaian dalam dan tengah terisak di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tergoda. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini namja!

Aku melangkah takut mendekati yeojya yang menunduk sambil terisak itu. " Woo-wookie.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Aku benar- benar nggak tahu kau sedang melepas pakaianmu. Kumohon maafkan aku.. Jangan menangis.. Aku.. Aku.."

" Oppa!" Wookie langsung memelukku.

Astaga! Ini membuatku gila! Salah- salah aku bisa memakan yeojya ini sekarang!

" Ne, jeongmal mianhae.." Aku nggak barani balas memeluknya.

" Ani.. Bukan itu.." Jawabnya.

Eh? Bukan itu?

" Oppa.. Mereka.. Mereka akan menikah minggu depan.." Ia terisak dalam dan pilu. Tanpa perlu bertanya aku bisa tahu siapakah mereka yang dimaksud Wookie. Kyu dan Sungmin. Menikah? Minggu depan?

Pantas dia menangis..

Dan itu juga berarti kalau Wookie.. Masih mencintai Kyuhyun kan?

Ya, dan memang nggak ada tempat untukku.

" Minnie meneleponku dan memintaku datang oppa.. Aku bingung…" Isaknya lagi pelan dengan sangat pilu.

Kali ini aku balas memeluknya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk. Kulepas pelukannya dan menatap wajahnya yang sembab. Perlaha kuhapus air matanya yang masih mengalir sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum pilu.

" Kalau begitu datanglah.."

" Andwae! Aku nggak mau datang! Apa oppa pikir aku bisa melihat mereka berdua naik kehadapan altar dan berjanji sehidup semati selamanya? Aku.. Aku pasti akan menangis dan itu akan membuat keduanya merasa terluka lagi.. Aku nggak mau!" Yeojya itu mulai panik sendiri.

" Wookie dengarkan aku!" Kuraih wajahnya dan memaksanya menatap kepadaku. " Aku juga akan ikut. Jika kau menangis akulah yang akan menenangkanmu seperti biasa. Jadi.. Jangan terus lari Wookie.."

" Oppa! Kau nggak paham! Aku nggak bisa melakukannnya!"

" Wae! Apa karena Kyu? Kau masih mencintainyan kan!" Kali ini kulepas wajahnya dan berteriak kepadanya. Itu hal terbodoh yang kulakukan kepadanya!

Wookie menatapku kaget. Ne, aku juga kaget.

" Oppa.."

" Mian.. Aku nggak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Aku hanya.."

" Oppa.." Air matanya kembali mengalir deras. " Oppa.."

Kupeluk tubuh yeojya itu dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidurnya. " Kumohon jangan terus menangisi namja itu Wookie.." Ucapku sambil menjilat air matanya. Aku nggak tahu setan mana yang kini merasukiku. " Kumohon jangan tangisi mereka.. Aku ada disini kan.. Aku selalu ada disisimu.. Sekali aja.. Tataplah hanya diriku.."

" Ne, oppa.."

Aku langsung mencium bibir mungilnya. Tapi berbeda dari biasanya..

Ne, ciuman kali ini berbeda..

~Yesung pov end~

0o0o0o0o0

_Sebelumnya author minta maaf karena ada adegan dewasa begini, yaa.. Tapi tenang.. Aku tetep nggak akan menjadikannya fict NC.. :D_

0o0o0o0o0

Yesung membuka matanya perlahan. Tatapan matanya lansung tertuju pada sosok wajah yang berada tepat dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum manis seperti biasa namun kali ini dengan mata yang sembab dan memerah.

Ya, kalian tahukan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Inilah malam dimana semua yang ada di diri Wookie telah di rasakan Yesung. Author nggak pandai menuliskannya, jadi pahami sendiri apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

" Wookie.." Panggilnya sambil mengusap pipi yeojya dihadapannya lembut.

" Ne, oppa?"

" Jam berapa sekarang?"

" Jam tiga pagi. Kalau masih ngantuk oppa tidur aja.."

Yesung tersenyum lembut menatap yeojya itu. " Kau sendiri kenapa nggak tidur?"

" Aku.. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu.."

" Apa?"

Wookie mengubah posisinya yang tadi menghadap Yesung menjadi menghadap lurus kearah langit- langit kamarnya. " Aku.. Akan datang ke pesta pernikahan itu.. Asal.."

" Asal apa?"

" Asal oppa beneran ikut." Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yesung.

Namja dihadapannya tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk. " Ne, aku akan menemanimu."

Wookie balas tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Yesung. " Gomawo oppa.."

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Wookie pov~

Setahun aku nggak bertemu dengan kedua orang itu. Sahabat dan mantan kekasihku yang menghancurkan hidupku setahun yang lalu. Sekalinya pulang ke Seoul aku hanya mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku disini.

Inilah pertama kalinya aku mengunjungi mereka.. Ke pesta pernikahan mereka..

Aku dan Yesung oppa masuk ke halaman rumah Kyuhyun yang sudah di dekorasi semewah mungkin. Yap, Kyu kan anak orang kaya, wajar kalau pernikahannya semewah ini. Kami sengaja nggak ikut upacara di dalam gereja karena Yesung oppa nggak mau melihatku menangis karena mereka.

Tatapan mataku tertuju pada sepasang mempelai yang berdiri di bawah rangkaian bungan besar yang sangat indah. Sahabatku Minnie, sangat cantik dengan menggunakan gaun pengantin yang sangat indah berwarna putih bersih sambil memegang rangakaian bunga yang cantik.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, dia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja putih bersih yang dikenakkannya. Kulitnya terlihat semakin pucat dan bersinar. Keduanya kelihatan bahagian sekali.

" Sudah siap?" Kudengar Yesung oppa berbisik padaku.

Aku tersenyum tanpa menatapnya. " Tentu, oppa." Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati kedua mempelai itu. " Chukkae, Minnie.. Kyuhyun.."

Kedua orang itu langsung menatapku kaget. Khususnya Minnie.

" Wookie!" Tanpa banyak bicara yeojya itu langsung memelukku. " Ya, Wookie! Aku kira kau nggak akan datang. Gomawo, Wookie karena kau mau datang.." Ia terisak pelan dan bisa kurasakan air matanya menetes ke bahuku.

Kulepas pelukan Minnie dan menggenggam tangannya. " Pabbo.. Pengantin nggak boleh menangis. Nanti riasanmu hancur, Minnie.." Ucapku selembut mungkin. Aku merindukan wajah aegyeo sahabatku ini. " Senyum dong.."

Minnie tersenyum. Namun terlihat jelas kalau itu dipaksakan. Biarlah.. Aku bisa memahami bagaimana perasaannya.

" Kalian.. Datang bersama?" Kudengar Kyuhyun bertanya. Buru- buru aku menoleh menatap namja itu.

Yesung oppa tertawa pelan sambil memukul bahu Kyuhyun. " Ya, bocah.. Kau nggak mengundangku kan? Makanya aku datang."

" Mi-mian.. Aku kira hyung nggak akan datang.. Aku nggak enak sama hyung.." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan menatapku takut. " Ngh.. Wookie.. Gomawo karena kau datang ke pesta pernikahan kami.." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tulus..

Aku mengangguk. " Aku pasti datang. Minnie kan sahabatku.."

Kali ini Minnie tersenyum manis kepadaku. Ya, luka dan perasaan benci pada mereka memang sudah terhapus oleh waktu. Seperti yang Yesung oppa katakan malam itu.. Saat kami berdua…

_Dengarkan aku Wookie.. Kau nggak terluka karena masih mencintainya. Kau menangis bukan karena kau masih membenci mereka dan marah karena mereka akan menikah. Kau hanya kaget aja. Aku berani jamin. Dan kuyakin kau bisa menghadapinya dengan cara datang menemui mereka.._

_Sadarlah dan kalahkan rasa takutmu itu.._

_Mereka sahabatmu, kan?_

_Meski mereka pernah menyakitimu, setidaknya sekarang Sungmin sudah menyesal dan ingin kembali menjadi sahabatmu, karena itu dia memintamu datang. Mengertilah, Wookie.. Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya._

" Ya, ngomong- ngomong.. Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Minnie.

Pacaran? Kami? Ani! Kami memang sudah pernah melakukan itu.. Tapi sampai saat ini Yesung oppa belum menyatakan apapun padaku. Padahal.. Aku menunggunya mengucapkan kata- kata itu..

Yesung oppa tiba- tiba merangkul pundakku dan merapatkan tubuhku dengannya. " Seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku dan Wookie memang berpacaran."

Eh? Dia berbohong?

Aku menengadah menatap Yesung oppa yan tersenyum aneh. Kenapa dia berbohong?

~Wookie pov end~

.

~Yesung pov~

Jam empat sore acaranya selesai. Aku dan Wookie memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke Cheonan tanpa mampir- mampir dulu. Besok aku harus kerja dan Wookie ada jam kuliah, jadi kami nggak bisa pulang malam atau menginap di Seoul meski Kyuhyun tadi menawarkannya.

Sebenarnya tadi di pesta itu Wookie banyak bicara.. Mungkin untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Tapi saat ini.. Dia malah cenderung diam. Dia hanya menjawabku dengan singkat. Kenapa? Apa dia marah karena aku mengaku pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kalau kami pacaran?

Kurasa bukan itu..

Lalu apa?

Kami berdua turun dari bis ke halte yang terakhir menuju apartemen kami. Jam tujuh malam..

" Wookie.. Kau marah?" Tanyaku akhirnya untuk membuka pembicaraan.

" Ani, oppa.. Marah kenapa?"

" Hmm.. Karena tadi aku mengaku kita pacaran.. Padahal kita nggak ada hubungan apa- apa." Konyol juga kalau aku mengatakan kami nggak ada hubungan apa- apa kalau mengingat aku dan Wookie sudah pernah melakukan itu.

Tapi kutegaskan! Itu kecelakaan!

" Ani." Ia menjawab Singkat.

Huff.. Kurasa dia marah beneran.

" Oppa.." Kali ini ia memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke samping dan ternyata dia nggak mengikuti langkahku. Jadi aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat yeojya itu berdiri sekitar dua langkah dari tempatku.

" Waeyo?" Tanyaku pelan.

Dia menatapku datar namun detik berikutnya dia tersenyum lembut. Ada apa dengannya?

" Jeongmal gomawo, oppa.. Kau memang sangat baik. Aku nggak tahu kalau aku nggak mengenal oppa, mungkin aku sekarang udah memilih mati bunuh diri.." Ucapnya perlahan dengan sangat lembut.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan membuatnya harus menengadah menatapku. " Kan kubilang, aku selalu ada disisimu, Wookie.. Jangan sungkan.."

Dia mengangguk. " Oppa saranghae.."

Degh! Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup keras begitu mendengar satu kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Saranghae?

Dia?

" Jeongmal saranghae oppa.. Jeongmal gomawo.." Perlahan dengan lembut Wookie memelukku dan menenggalamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

Apakah ini akhirn dari penantianku?

" Wookie.. Apa kau serius?"

" Tentu! Maafkan aku karena terlalu bodoh dan membuat oppa menunggu terlalu lama sampai hatiku tersadar. Aku juga minta maaf karena aku selalu melukai hati oppa. Sebenarnya aku menunggu oppa mengatakannya duluan, tapi rasanya oppa nggak juga mengatakannya. Makanya kuputuskan untuk memulai." Jelasnya tanpa ragu.

Kuusap rambutnya lembut. " Ya, Wookie.. Aku takut kau masih mencintai Kyu. Karena itu.."

" Sudahlah lupakan masa lalu.. Sekarang kita lihat aja kedepan." Dia menengadah menatapku. " Oppa.. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ini hari terbaik dalam sejarah hidupku..

Aku tersenyum lembut menatapnya. " Nado jeongmal saranghae, Kim Ryeowook.." Kucium bibirnya lembut dan dia memelukk semakin erat.

Ya, memang hari terbaik untuk kami..

Meski kami melewatinya dengan luka dan masalah.. Tapi akhrinya semua bisa tersenyum bahagia. Gomawo… Kim Ryeowook.. Suatu saat nanti.. Secepatnya kalau bisa.. Aku ingin kita juga menikah seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin..

.

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ya! Tamat! Akhirnya sekuelnya jadiii~ hyaaaahhh.. Banzaaaii!

Ne, buat yang minta.. baca dan review yaa.. :D

Mian kalau ceritanya kayak abangnya.. tema yang terlalu biasa dan penulisan yang agak aneh. Aku nggak bisa tidur malam ini gara- gara radang yang semakin parah. Mau ngomong aja rasanya sakit banget.. Huweee~

Buat Umma-ku tersayang, putri umma aka Jongwoonieswife-sj.. Mian aq ngga jadi tidur umma.. Radang ini menyiksaku. Hhehe.. pisss.. :p

Banyak typos kan?

Banyak yang nggak dipahami kan?

Banyak keanehan kan?

Maklumi aja yaa.. hhehe.. author juga manusia payah kayak yesung yang malas menedit naskahnya. Jadi beginilah hasil akhirnya..

Makasih buat yang review di Sorry, Cause Hurt You yang kemarin..

I love you all! XD

Ne, disini juga..

Review please…

.

Nb :: Sesuai janji, setelah ini KyuMin! :D

Dan kayaknya klo ada yang mau aku bakal bikin ff one shoot/two shoot gender-switch couple yang lain deh.. Ada yan berminat ngga?


End file.
